


Следопыт

by Paul_aka_Padla



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama, Experimental Style, Grief/Mourning, Loyalty, M/M, Songfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul_aka_Padla/pseuds/Paul_aka_Padla
Summary: Дэрил находит Риковы следы.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 1





	Следопыт

**Author's Note:**

> «Крч ситуация такая: на улице пасмурно, грустно, вечер, я гулял с собакой, у меня заиграла песня Следопыт Аффинажа – и меня как переебало, вы не представляете».  
> (с) Мой твиттер, 17.10.20
> 
> Работа вдохновлена альбомом Аффинажа «Ты, который нашёл», внимательные могут найти разбросанные по тексту строки из песен.
> 
> П.с. слушайте эту группу, у них крутые песни.
> 
> П.п.с. работа нацелена на передачу эмоций, а тэг об эксперименте стоит не просто так. Вы предупреждены.

Он считал дни. С того момента, как всё только началось – считал, и порой был единственным, кто точно знает, какой сейчас месяц.

Он считал дни – делал зарубки на столах, на рукояти ножа, а когда дела шли совсем плохо, тушил о запястья сигареты. Один, два, три.

Декабрь, январь, февраль. Тюрьма. Его первый дом. Он дежурил в сторожевой башне, и небо было полно звёзд. Ночь дышала в лицо. Его дыхание – невесомо.

Он слышал шаги на лестнице и точно знал, чьи они, он слышал, как открылась дверь, но Рик почему-то замер в проходе и молчал, наблюдая. Дэрил почему-то сидел неподвижно и притворялся, будто не замечает его. 

«В камерах жарко, как в аду, невозможно уснуть».

Он кивнул.

«Кэрол согласилась посидеть с Джудит сегодня. Придётся взять её смену. Не против, если я подежурю с тобой?»

Он кивнул снова.

«Какой сейчас месяц, Дэрил?»

«Скоро август».

Рик – ледники в глазах, бархат в голосе – сидел к нему близко, почти вплотную, как зимой.

Жарко – совсем не как зимой, но всё так же плечо к плечу, бедро к бедру, Рикова голова на его плече, и выдыхает тот куда-то в шею. 

Жарко.

Слова – вертятся на языке. С губ не слетают – чувству б ещё подрасти.

Он считал дни. 

Девчонка, Бет – дикие травы напополам с домашней выпечкой. Она тоже считала. И красиво смеялась. Любила приглядывать за Поганкой. Она как-то раз застукала его, когда он пел малышке, успокаивая, бережно держа в руках.

Сентябрь, октябрь, ноябрь. Дым. Той осенью Дэрил впервые подумал, что больше никогда не увидит Рика.

В долину спустились волки. 

В груди – жутко и черно. Болит. Не хватает чего.

 _«Свидимся – верни»._

Потом они снова – плечом к плечу, бедром к бедру, Рик зубами вырвал яремную вену тому мужику, защищая Карла и _его_ , и Дэрил думает, что он совсем больной. Он должно быть вконец поехавший, потому что протягивая шерифу тряпку, после того, как тот назвал его своим братом – больше всего он хочет поцеловать его.

Рик, у которого во взгляде ещё не потухло что-то страшное, как бездна, так не думает. Над головой шепчут золотые кроны. Бездна – облако.

Он считал дни. Раз-два-три. Раз-два-три.

Путь без потерь никто не сумеет пройти. 

Но пусть он плачет только от радости. 

Второй раз случился многим позже, когда он истекал кровью в машине спасителей, пока те кружили по окрестности, даром паля бензин. 

Он хотел вернуться. Хотел увидеть его. Один раз. Один раз ещё. Один.

Два.

Три.

Четыре.

Где-то в районе восьми кровь Гленна пропитала его штаны.

А потом… потом… забыто, перечёркнуто, смазано, стёрто.

Знает только, чует – нюх не отбит, чувствует – родные руки сжимают в тиски, – всё ближе тучи и молнии.

_«Будь осторожен»._

Дэрил просыпается в холодном поту, костёр догорел – потух. На небе рассвет и ни единой звезды.

Дни он больше не считает.

Суставы ломит, и старые раны ноют. Он стареет – и ухмыляется: рано, пока ещё рано. 

Близко так эти тучи и молнии.

Над землёю низко стелется туман, всё вокруг до невозможности, до безумия серое – его начинает тошнить. 

Как пьяный, он плутает в камышах, в кровь раздирая руки. И там, около медленной воды цветущих озёр, он находит его следы.

Он не ел двое суток кряду. Замирает – ноги дрожат. В горле ком – не издать ни звука. 

Голубые глаза меж стеблей горят, точно солнце проклятой Джорджии. Он старается смотреть – и не дышать. Сквозь горячие слёзы и тугие стебли.

Не коснуться, а слова тяжелы. Гулко бьётся в груди дорожной пылью облепленный камень. Лёгкий кивок головы – рассыпаются кудри – _не спеши,_ – и кивок в ответ.

Низко так эти тучи и молнии.

Он вернётся поутру, следопытом уставшим, ветками тропы забросав. Кэрол – тёплые руки, мягкий взгляд – не словами, глазами спросит, и тогда он соврёт, что его он не видел даже.


End file.
